Talk With Your Hips
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Kendall met a mysterious, challenging girl when he was out looking for a little fun at a party.  He may have found himself a bigger challenge than he'd expected.  Kendall/Jade.


**A/N: Hi! This is my new Kendall and Jade smut. I hope you like it! The title is from 3OH!3's song, Don't Trust Me.**

* * *

><p>Kendall saw her from across the room, a cluster of dancing teens obscuring his view. Tall black boots were laced up to her knees, the thick heels appearing as if they could stomp on your foot and break your toe. She wore a pair of shredded black skinny jeans, the front ripped and distressed, allowing Kendall to see her pale thighs. He drew his eyes up to her dark red top, which fell perfectly to show off her ample cleavage. The girl's pink lips were pursed into a tight scowl, her expression critical and unhappy as she surveyed the room. There was <em>something <em>about her, that bitchy expression, a fire in her eyes, her tightly crossed arms: Kendall could tell, she liked it dirty.

Pushing his way through the throng of people, Kendall made his way over to the girl. Once he was closer, he could see the blinking lights of the party reflecting in her icy blue eyes, making them shine with a cruel beauty like he'd never seen. Kendall took in a sharp breath and ran a hand over his hair. This would be tough, but _so _worth it.

Kendall mosied up to the girl, trying his best to seem cool, but not like some douchebag who thought that he was more than he really was. He'd seen his good buddy James make that mistake one too many times. James would go up to a girl, leaning his elbow on the door frame and pursing his lips, using some huge intro to make himself seem like this big badass. The dumb girls were out of their pants in minutes, but the smart ones usually just called him a tool and took off. It wasn't like James was every going for I.Q. points. Kendall, on the other hand, wanted a challenge. He could tell from a mile away that this girl was no idiot; she'd have her knee to his balls sooner than he could use a bad pick up line on her.

"Hey," Kendall said coolly, taking a spot leaning against the wall next to the girl. He focused hard on keeping eye contact with her, which was no small task, seeing as her boobs were right there. She knew this, too; Kendall could tell. He was sure she had every intention to make keeping up a conversation with her as diffucult as possible, because that would win her an easy upper hand. She was looking for a victim, someone who she could incapacitate with her beauty and them twist into whatever she desired.

"Shitty party, right?" Kendall commented, hoping to catch this mysterious girl's attention by bringing up a subject that he'd assumed she'd enjoy: dissing other poeple.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered, flicking some locks of black and blue hair behind her shoulder with an elegant hand. Her voice was loud and sharp: all buisness, and certainly not about to give anyone a break. The tone almost seemed to mock him, as if he was the most insignificant excuse for a person she'd ever come across. Kendall had never had a challenge like this one, but he'd be damned if he was going to give up.

"So what brings a girl like you to a party this shitty?" Kendall asked her, breaking his sharp green eyes away from her blue ones to examine the crowd of people. The more he could get her to talk, the better. All girls liked to talk about themselves, even the bitchy ones.

"Well," she began, "I was going to come with my _boyfriend_, but he couldn't make it," she shrugged, tightening her arms against her chest ever-so-slightly, though it was enough for Kendall to notice. It was a defense, a counterattack against any vulnerability she might have.

"So," Kendall asked, leaning the tiniest bit closer to the girl, "this boyfriend of yours, is he bigger than me?" He raised his thick black eyebrows, catching the girl's gaze with a suggestive and cocky glance. Maybe a little overconfidence would turn her on.

"No," she replied tersely, biting her lip and glancing away, "but he has friends," she continued, her eyes locked to the floor. She had to stop herself from chuckling at the thought of Beck, Andre, and Robbie trying to beat this guy up. Maybe Beck and Andre could do it, just... without Robbie.

"So do I," Kendall replied, moving his face closer to Jade's, "and one of them is 6'2 and _jacked_," he snarled the last word, knowing the threat would send shivers down her spine and make his chances of winning her over greater. Kendall decided not to include that this big scary friend loved Man Fashion and haircare products. It was the threat that counted.

"Congratulations," she shot back dryly, "you like your friend's muscles. Wanna come shopping with me?" She flicked her head to the side, facing Kendall, her eyes fixed into an intense glare The question was sneered at Kendall, her pouting her lips to mock him.

"As long as your bailing boyfriend pays," Kendall retorted. His face got closer to hers still, the inches between them rapidly decreasing. The air hung with the tension of the challenge, static electricity wanting to pull them together. All he wanted to do was close the inches and kiss her, but he didn't want to jump the gun. He had to give himself a little more allure, and let the sexual tension build until she couldn't take it anymore. Given a little more time, a little more talking, he'd have her in a dingy back room somewhere, screaming his name. That was the goal.

"He'd pay for me," the pale girl breathed back, staring into Kendall's intense eyes, "but not for you." She put a finger on Kendall's chest, letting him lightly feel her long nail through his thin gray t-shirt. His lips were so close, so tempting, inches away and easily in her reach. She could snake an arm up around his neck and pull him into her, but she knew she shouldn't, or maybe even she couldn't, cheat on Beck.

"Are you sure about that?" Kendall replied, his breath shallow and slow as he spoke, "Because he doesn't seem to have pulled through for you this time." Kendall licked his lips, knowing he could make his move soon. The loud bass thumped in the background, sending vibrations across the floor and up through their bodies. Examining the girl's clumpy, mascara-laden eyelashes, Kendall saw the interest in her expression. Some of the tension had been released from her face, and she seemed to be loosening up very nicely.

Leaning forward slowly, Kendall closed the gap between their two mouths. Her lips were sweet and sticky, the opposite of what he may have expected, and her thick eyelashes fluttered closed when they made contact. The kiss was soft and slow, some shock coming from both parties.

They pulled apart quickly, making fast and awkward eye contact. The girl's expression had changed; she wanted him. Her eyes tempted him, wild, animalistic, and crazier than Kendall had ever seen. He pushed his lips back against hers, this time kissing her more frantically. She reached her fingers around the hem of his thin t-shirt, fisting the fabric while her other hand gripped his neck. Kendall tangled his fingers into her long hair, his lips moving against hers fervently, as if he was in a huge rush.

Kendall stumbled back as the girl pushed forward, forcing him towards a nearby doorway. He fumbled with the doorknob behind him, trying to multitask. She pushed him up against the door, her mouth open wide as her toungue twisted and turned with his. Their teeth clicked together, both falling into the room when Kendall finally got the door open. Catching the girl, Kendall grabbed her thighs, pulling her up so she was straddled around his hips. Her long, slender fingers ran through his soft dirty blonde hair, messing it up and leaving it sticking up every which way. She felt Kendall turn around, throwing her onto the bed forcefully. Sitting up, the girl gave Kendall a challenging glare, letting him know that she wouldn't soon be topped by a stranger.

"I realized," Kendall breathed, pushing his face towards hers, leaning his body over her and leaving her no personal space, "that I don't even know your name. I'm Kendall." He put a finger under her chin, tipping it up and kissing her. The way he did it was almost disrespectful, as if he was treating her like his own little bitch who couldn't handle anything more. His teeth tugged gently against her lower lip, willing her to open her mouth.

"Jade," she breathed into the kiss, her mouth barely opening, lips flitting against Kendall's purely to tease him, "but I'm only telling you that because you'll be needing to say my name." With that, she put both hands on Kendall's chest, pushing him off the bed so he fell onto the hardwood floor, her arms out straight, long fingers flexing with an elegant ease as he fell. She smirked when he hit the ground, using her fingertips to untie her long boots. Loosening the laces, she pulled them off, dropped them onto the floor and raised her eyes at Kendall, who promptly stood up. He kicked off his Vans, and, pulling his t-shirt off, jumped back onto the bed, pushing Jade back onto the pillows.

"Baby," Kendall replied, a dominating shine in his green eyes, "you're gonna say mine." He cupped the back of Jade's neck harshly in one hand, shoving his open mouth against hers. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Jade's cool fingers against his skin, quickly undoing his belt buckle and jeans button. She slowly pulled the zipper down, pushing the gray skinny jeans down over his legs. Kendall kicked them off, instantly resuming his position poised over Jade.

One of Jade's hands curled around Kendall's shoulder, shoving it backwards and forcing his body to flip over on the bed. She smiled sadistically, climbing on top of the dumbfound boy who was now lying on his back. Jade straddled him, her crotch pressed up against his extremely tight boxers, and made a show of pulling her top off over her head. Leaning back down towards Kendall, she kissed his temple, her cleavage right below his chin. She felt his cock get harder, grinning at the new sensation between her legs as she moved her lips to his ear, biting gently at the skin.

"You like that?" she breathed into his ear, her lips pressed against it. She rocked her hips against Kendall's erection, feeling the friction in her jeans as she assumed a slow and steady beat. Kendall's hand darted up to grab her boob, pushing its way under her blue lace bra while his other hand snaked its way down her torso. He reached the top of her black distressed jeans, undoing them quickly with one hand. Jade let him pull the jeans off, resuming her straddled position once they were banished to the floor.

Kendall ran his hand up Jade's smooth thigh, his hand making its way between her legs to feel the wet spot on her thong. Jade let out a little squeak as he pressed his fingers against it, releasing a sound he wouldn't have expected from a girl as tough as her. Smiling devilishly, Kendall reached his other hand around to unhook her bra, desperate for the feeling of skin against skin. He flipped Jade over onto her back with painful speed, pressing his body to hers, twisting and grinding them against each other.

Jade closed her eyes, moaning as she felt Kendall kiss and bite at her neck. His lips travelled down her body, biting and sucking every few kisses, and leaving dark purple and red hickeys. The marks would be hard to explain to Beck later on, but she didn't care; the only thing that mattered was how badly she wanted Kendall.

Feeling Kendall's fingers slip under the top of her thong, Jade took in a fast breath as Kendall slid the garment down her legs, gracefully flicking it off her foot and leaving herself completely naked. She let out another shrill squeak, feeling Kendall's toungue make its way down to her exposed flesh. It flitted in lightly, causing Jade to reach down and dig her nails into Kendall's scalp. Kendall winced at the sudden pain of her nails, but he gave her another twirl of his toungue before licking his way back up to her mouth, where her lips caught his and she purposely bit his lip, smiling as she felt him weaken a little. She had a plan, and it involved dominance.

Drawing her hand down Kendall's body, Jade palmed Kendall's dick through the thin polycotton fabric of his boxers. Kendall let out a small moan, gripping the bed sheets on either side of Jade. He rocked his hips into Jade's hand, begging her for more.

"This," Jade breathed, reaching to pull Kendall's boxers down, "is what I want." She took the waistband in her fingers, sliding it down with a painfully slow precision. Jade bit her lip as she unmasked Kendall's cock, knowing she was torturing the blonde by making him wait like this. Dropping the boxers, Jade let Kendall kick them off, twirling a finger around his erection. Her hand cupped around it, slowly giving it a couple of pumps. Noticing the visible stress in his face, Jade smirked and reached her hands around Kendall's shoulders.

The next thing Kendall knew, the ever-surprising girl had flipped him over, leaving him lying, stunned, on his back. She twisted her body, curving it with her hip out to the side as she snaked up the length of his torso. Kendall relished the feeling of her bare skin rubbing against his, and he reached a hand down onto her round, perfectly formed ass, holding it as Jade moved against him.

"I hope you're ready for this," Jade whispered into his ear, running a finger down the side of his face. She placed a light kiss on his lips, her shallow breath washing over his face. Kendall was under her spell, licking his lips as he watched her pull away from him a little. Examining her perfectly curved body, Kendall took in a sharp breath as Jade leaned back a little, grinding herself against the tip of his exposed erection. She gave him a look of seduction and approval, and Kendall bucked his hips up, pushing himself into her.

"Oh, baby," Kendall moaned, closing his eyes and rocking his hips into her from his position on the bed. He reached up, drawing his hands over her body from her waist to the tops of her thighs. Keeping his hands there, Kendall followed Jade's beat, the pace starting slowly, with a steady rhythm to each turn of her hips.

Kendall dug his nails into Jade's thighs when she picked up her beat, winding and grinding her body down onto him. She threw her head back, letting Kendall watch the way her black and blue hair whipped through the dim tone of the room, catching the shine of the small amount of light there was. He pushed a hand up her back, pulling her down towards him so that her breasts were rubbing against his chest and her face was just inches from his.

"Kendall," Jade groaned, closing her eyes and leaning forward to bite Kendall's lower lip. She gripped his tense, flexed shoulder, leaving small red scratches in his otherwise perfectly smooth skin. Taking him by surprise, Jade changed her pace, twisting her hips in the opposite direction and speeding each thrust. Kendall bucked his hips against her, stretching to keep up with this new rock to her hips. He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring the way her body would wind and grind down on his, outdoing the conventional up-and-down by miles.

"Jade," Kendall screamed, his voice unsteady as he tried to hold himself together. His hands burned hot against her back, holding her with immense pressure. One hand snaked around to her front, grabbing at her large breast. Kendall's thumb rubbed against Jade's hard nub, getting an extra squeak of pleasure out of her. He coupled the move by pushing his hips forward, thrusting deeper into her and twisting his own body against hers.

Jade felt herself being turned over, smirking as she saw the intensity in Kendall's green eyes when he got back on top. She'd make it worth his while. Reaching up, she wrapped her fingers around his neck, drawing her nails down to his chest. Thick red lines ran from behind his neck and down his chest, the sharp pain of their creation causing Kendall to take in another desperate, shallow breath.

Seeking revenge, Kendall drove his hips farther into Jade's hot flesh, moaning loudly the deeper he went. He reached his lips down and bit and sucked at her neck, leaving yet another huge purple hickey behind him. Jade's legs hooked around his back, her hips following his beat perfectly, creating extra friction on his cock. She rode him like she'd been sleeping with him forever, as if she had long known just what made him tick.

"Who makes you scream like no one else?" Kendall growled into Jade's ear, his toungue flitting against the skin lightly, his teeth reaching forward and nipping at her earlobe, "Who made you forget that stupid little boyfriend of yours?"

"You!" Jade called out, her head being shoved back against the pillows by the force of Kendall's thrusts. She felt herself slipping into submission, the sheer pleasure of Kendall's length inside her making it hard to fight his domination.

"But I am no one's bitch," Jade added, speaking through gritted teeth, and insisting hiss escaping her lips. With that, she bucked her hips up against Kendall's, a rapid and forced change of pace that threw the boy off his game. She felt his hipbones click against hers, the close contact of every inch of their bodies a crazy stimulant that seemed to be working on both parties.

"Jade, baby!" Kendall cried out, pushing himself back into her, his thrusts thirsty and seeking any extra friction he could get. He felt Jade's long nails raking down his back, burning hot and even drawing some blood, but he didn't mind; he loved it. His only response was to continue driving his thrusts into her nimble body, feeling the flexion of her muscles against his as she bent her body, arching her back up towards him. She forced him deeper into her, fully consuming his cock in her hot body by curling her amazingly talented hips.

"Oh my _God_," Kendall moaned, calling out Jade's name one more time as he came into her tight body. Jade too screamed, a shrill outcry coming from her mouth as she rode out her own orgasm. Her dark, make-up covered eyelids squeezed shut, almost wincing as Kendall's hot seed filled her. A few shallow thrusts later, and Kendall pulled out of her, both falling onto the matress, breathing heavily.

"Wow," Kendall said, his loud breath coming through his words, "that was _amazing_."

"Yeah," Jade replied, running a hand through her messy hair, fluffing it with one hand. She stood up off the bed, knowing Kendall was watching her bare ass as she strode across the room. Bending down, Jade collected and pulled on her clothes, not bothering to put on her soaked thong or tie her boots. She spotted a Sharpie on a nearby table and snatched it off, smirking at the convenience.

Kendall, still lying naked on the bed, watched in confusion as she climbed on top of him one more time. His eyes widened when she scrawled a number onto his chest with the marker, promptly capping it and tossing it from the bed. Jade then leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, pressing her thong into his palm and ruffling his hair.

"Maybe next time I see you, I won't have a boyfriend," she whispered into his ear. Running her hands over the shredded front of her jeans, Jade stood up from the bed and walked briskly out of the room. Drawing her thumb over her now less-sticky lips, she stepped back out into the party, her cruel pretty eyes darting around to make sure she didn't see anyone she knew.

Kendall gulped when the door closed, remaining unmoved on the bed. He couldn't _wait _to tell James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? If you liked it, please review!**


End file.
